My Secret's Keeper
by RoCk StAr BrAtiNeLLa
Summary: They never interacted with each other until she got busted by him when he saw her took her crush's pencil. He promised to keep it a secret if she agreed to kiss her. Now, everything messed up when he got close to her and kissed her in front of her crush.


**Summary: **They never interacted with each other until she got busted by him when he saw her took her crush's pencil. In order to make him quiet he proposed a deal to her. He will keep it a secret if she agreed to kiss her. He instantly became her secret's keeper. Now, things got messed up when he suddenly became closer to her and worst, he even kissed her in front of her crush!

**Disclaimer:**

Roses are red,

I am in blue,

I own the Digimon,

Which is so not true. ^_^

I apologize for my lame disclaimer. To clarified it. I don't own Digimon.

* * *

~ My Secret's Keeper ~

_- x - Chapter 1 - x -_

* * *

"Finally, we're done. I can't wait to eat some sushi." Tai grabbed his mechanical pencil but it wasn't there. "Does anyone know what happened to my mechanical pencil?"

"You're so careless Tai." Sora commented.

Tai pouted and crossed his arms. He glared at her. "No, I'm not!"

"Oh please, you're so messy with your things that one time you misplaced your underwear and I found it hanging on the tree." Kari said and smirked.

The others giggled and laughed while Tai turned red. "I do not! I'm so gonna get you..." he said and leaped to Kari but she quickly jumped away. He chased her while she was laughing and running for her life. The others were just laughing at the two siblings.

Mimi sighed in relief. She was confident that no one saw her. She was aware that what she did was wrong but she couldn't help it. She was the one who took his pencil. She was tempted when she saw his pencil lying in the floor. When she made sure that no one saw her, she grabbed it. She wanted to keep it as a reminder of Tai. She always had a crush on him since in the Digimon world even though he always scolded at her for being so whiny. She didn't know what made her attracted to him. Maybe it was because of his courageous and goofy acts or maybe she pictured him as the knight in shining armor of her dreams.

Little did she knows that someone saw her took the pencil. She felt someone staring at her. She turned to the direction where she sensed it came from. She saw Matt who was resting his chin on his hand while his elbow was on the table.

Matt is the lead singer of their school band the Teenage Wolves. He was also labeled as the rebel of the group. He's a bit overprotective when it comes to his brother, Takeru. Matt and her didn't talk to each other that much. They never tried to get along. In her opinion, they were poles apart. Although they were both at the same team, she didn't feel comfortable around him. She always felt jittery whenever he's near her.

Matt eyed at her suspiciously before scribbling some notes. He slipped the paper in front of her.

She gazed at the paper and read what was written. _"Tachikawa, I saw you took it. Why don't you speak up?"_

She immediately tensed up. 'No way! He saw me!', _"What are you talking about?" _she replied to his letter.

"_I saw you took Tai's pencil."_

"_I'm falsely accused."_

Matt turned to her and arched an eyebrow. _"Don't deny it. Remember you have the Crest of Sincerity."_

Mimi bit her lips. 'What am I going to do?'

Matt scribbled some notes again and handed it to her. _"If you want me to keep quiet then…"_

"_Then what?" _Mimi wrote in interest. She will do anything just for him to keep quiet. She was desperate not to let anyone knows her secret crush to Tai.

Matt wrote down some notes. There was a tint of pink in his cheeks while he was writing his answer. He looked away as he passed her the note.

"_Kiss me…" _Mimi blinked and read it again. When the words sank on her mind, her eyes widened and her jaws dropped in realization. 'What!' she shrieked in her mind. 'What should I do? But I don't want Tai to find out because he might hate me.'

* * *

'What am I doing here?' Mimi asked herself. She was at the back of their school. She decided to agree on Matt's condition. 'There's nothing wrong with this right? It's just a simple touch of the lips with no emotions attached.' she mused trying to convince herself.

Matt was pinning her on the wall. She looked at Matt who was staring at her. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his azure eyes. She was aware that he was good looking but she didn't realize that he was this handsome when seen up closed.

"Close your eyes…" Matt ordered in a husky voice.

She felt numerous butterflies on her stomach. Her heart pounded like crazy as if it was going to jump out her ribcage any moment now. She slowly closed her eyes as his face went closer. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. Have I become the kind of girl who would share a loveless kiss to a bad guy?'

She waited for his lips to touch hers. After a few moments, she felt something soft and warm landed on her lips. It only lasted for a few seconds but it gave her a weird tingling sensation. She opened her eyes and saw Matt staring at her. She unconsciously touched her lips. She was still dazed by the kiss. 'What was that feeling just now?'

"I'll keep the pencil a secret for you, okay?" Matt said while his hand was covering his blushing face and not looking at her. "I'll have to go now. I have band practice." Before she could make any comment, he already ran away.

* * *

Mimi hugged her pink fluffy pillow as she lie down her bed. She shook her head. "It's just a loveless kiss, right? So, there's no need to be stressed out about it."

She rolled over to her right. "But that was my first kiss… and I bet that was his, too…"

Even though Matt was popular, she hadn't heard any news about him having a girlfriend. His lone wolf attitude and coldness made him impossible to have a girlfriend, in her opinion anyway. Although he could have any girl that he wanted, she wondered why until now he doesn't have one.

She buried her face on the pillow. "I couldn't even call that a real kiss. I mean that kiss wasn't all that deep. But…" She touched her lips. She could still feel the warmth of his kiss. She instantly blushed.

She shook her head. "A real kiss should be like this…" she said as she demonstrate how a proper kiss should be on her pillow.

The door suddenly opened revealing her mother. "Mimi, have you seen my— what are you doing?"

Mimi jumped. "U-um… I-I was just checking how my pillow smells…?"

Mrs. Tachikawa stared at her oddly. "Okay…?"

Mimi cleared her throat. "Um, Mom, what were you going to ask me about?"

"Oh yeah, have you seen my red scarf?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked. Mimi shook her head. "Okay then, I'll go now." Her mother said and exited the door.

Mimi slapped herself. "Crap! Why am I imagining of that idiot?"

"That's kiss was probably a practice…"

"That's right! He might be practicing for the girl that he likes…" she nodded at herself in agreement.

"So, technically that kiss was meant for the girl that really likes. That's fine with me because I only have an eye for Tai. That's why I wanted to have his pencil so much…"

* * *

Mimi yawned for the nth time. She couldn't sleep last night. "How am I going to act in front of him? Damn!" She yawned again and shrugged. "I'll just ignore him and act like nothing happened." She declared to herself.

"You're going to ignore who?" a voice asked from behind.

"Aaahhh!" Mimi jumped. She turned around and saw, "Matt?"

"I said, who are you going to ignore?" Matt repeated.

Mimi flushed. "U-um, no one…" she laughed nervously.

Matt looked at her unconvinced. "Let's walk together to school…"

Mimi blinked. "Eh?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What? Is there something wrong with that?"

Mimi waved her hands. "N-nothing…" she stammered. "It's just… we never walked together before…"

"Then… from now on we'll walk together to school…"

"O-okay, but—"

"Good, then let's go…" he cut.

They walked together in silence. 'This is weird… how can he act so calm after what happened yesterday?' _Because it meant nothing to him, you idiot! _'So does it mean that I'm the only one making a big deal of it?' _Well looks like it... _'That's not fair!' she whined at herself.

"Hey, since we're walking together anyhow let's talk about something…" Matt said breaking her from her chain of thoughts.

'What are we going to talk about anyway?' She was usually talkative but with him she was unusually very quiet which was peculiar. She's the type of person who wouldn't run out of things to talk about.

"Matt!" a spiky red-haired girl squealed as she clung on Matt's arm. The girl was smiling at Matt but glaring at her."Hey, who are you?"

Mimi sweatdropped.

"Um, Mimi she's an upperclassman. She's Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's sister." Matt explained. "She's just one of my fans, that's all."

Mimi sweatdropped again. 'Now, I know why she was glaring at me.'

"Don't tell me… she's your girlfriend, Matt?" Jun asked suspiciously as she clung on him possessively while shooting daggers at her.

Matt looked at Mimi. He wore an expressionless face. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. She felt really uncomfortable from his stares so she decided to bid goodbye. "U-um Matt… I think I should go ahead… see you…" she immediately ran ignoring Matt's call.

* * *

Mimi flipped the pages of the book and read it but nothing seemed to register on her mind. She was aware that Daisuke has a sister named Jun but she didn't know that she was that close to Matt. 'Maybe… that was the girl that he likes…' she sighed. 'So what? Why should I care anyway?'

The door of their classroom opened. She turned the door's direction and saw Matt entered. Most of her classmates stopped from what they were doing. Some of the girls squealed. Their eyes instantly turned into heart shapes. He didn't seem to pay attention to the admiration of the girls because he was busy scanning the room.

She was wondering what he was doing here. When their eyes met she immediately pretended to be busy reading the book. He walked towards her direction and stopped in front of her but she ignored his presence. He rested his hands on her desk and leaned towards her. "Hey Mimi, about that noisy girl earlier…"

'What is he doing here?' The two of them were not in the same grade since he was a year older than her. She spoke up but her eyes never left the book. "Forget it…" she said in an I-don't-care kinda voice. 'Just leave already.' She silently pleaded.

Matt stared at her for the longest time. She acted calm still focusing on her book but the truth was she was sweating. He smacked her head. "What are you ignoring me for?"

"Ouch! What was that for?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

He dug something on his pocket and handed something to her. "Here…"

"A candy?" she looked at him. "Did you just came here to give me a candy?"

"See you." He said instead of answering her question. He walked out the room and after that the girls instantly swarmed around her. "What was that all about, Mimi?" one girl demanded.

"Are you two dating?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The girls continuously flooded her with questions. "Wait, you got it all wrong… I'm not his girlfriend…"

All of the girls sighed in relief while she sweatdropped. 'I knew that he was popular but not this popular!'

"That's good to hear because I'll be Matt's girlfriend…" one said dreamily.

"What! No way! I'm gonna be his girlfriend not you!" one said angrily. The two started bickering soon enough some girls entered the argument.

Mimi just sighed.

* * *

When the bell rings, she grabbed her lunch and stood up. She walked out her classroom only to be surprised by Matt who was coolly leaning on the wall while his arms were crossed. "Matt?" she asked confusedly, wondering what he was doing there.

Matt straightened himself. "Took you long enough. Let's eat lunch together…"

"Eh? Wait—" before she could answer, he already grabbed her hand and dragged her away. They stopped under a Sakura tree.

"Let's eat here." Matt declared.

Mimi was confused but decided to go along. 'Matt is sure acting weird today.' She thought. The two of them never interacted to each other too much until today. First, they walked together to school, well not really but it's kinda like that. Then, he gave her a candy which was peculiar. And now they're eating lunch together! She was wondering why the sudden 180 degrees change. Was it because he's the keeper of my secret? Maybe he's just lonely. He was always alone. Maybe he wanted us to be friends. She glanced at the lad beside her who was silently eating his lunch. She sighed. She usually hates silence but...

Matt said breaking the silence. "Mimi…"

"Huh…"

"Can I have some of your riceballs?"

Mimi sweatdropped. "Eh? Okay…" she handed him some of her riceballs.

"Thanks…" he said and smiled at her.

Mimi jaws dropped. She never saw him smiled before. It was the first time she saw him smiled. She even doubted if he knows how to smile. She blushed when she realized how cute he was when he's smiling. "N-no prob…"

"Hey Mimi, you have a crumb on your face…"

"Huh? Really? Where?" she said and tried to remove the crumb on her face.

"Here, let me." Matt raised his hand and wiped the crumb off her face.

She froze then blushed when his warm hand touched the side of her lips. She looked down to avoid his eyes. "T-thanks…" she stammered.

Matt put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up. "Mimi…"

Her heart beat faster again. "M-Matt…" Like what happened before, she became spellbound when she met his eyes again. She saw his face coming closer to hers. He slowly closed his eyes while she felt her eyelids became heavy. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. Their lips where about an inch from each other when…

"Mimi! Matt!"

The two off them jumped and turned their back on each other. She could feel her face was on fire.

"Hey guys. I was looking all over for you." Tai said.

"Hey Tai…" Mimi said shyly.

Matt snorted and put his hands on his pockets. "What do you want?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Tai frowned. "Hey! What's with the attitude?" The two boys glared at each other.

Mimi nervously stepped between the two. She already knew that they would end up in a fight if she won't stop them. "Guys, stop it okay." She turned to Tai. "Why are you looking for us, Tai?"

Tai's mood immediately changed back to his cheerful self. "Well, I was wondering why you're— I mean you two were not in the cafeteria."

Mimi blushed. "Oh that's because—"

"We decided to eat lunch together… ALONE." Matt cut in.

Mimi turned to him, her mouth slightly opened. She was confused. 'We?'

"What!" Tai exclaimed.

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Matt asked slightly annoyed.

"Are you two dating or something?"

"What? No! You've got it all wrong, Tai. We're just eating lunch together." Mimi clarified.

Tai looked relieved while Matt looked stared at her coldly. She suddenly felt guilty but she didn't know why though.

"I'm leaving." Matt said but stopped in his tracks and faced them again. "Oh, I forgot to do something…"

"Huh? What is it?" Mimi asked.

Matt walked towards her. "This…" And before she could figure out what he was planning to do he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened. Before she could react, he released her.

'Did he just kiss me in front of Tai? Oh... my... gosh!' Her face turned red. "Y-you… k-kiss—" and because of the shock and embarrassment, she fainted.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hi! I'm the newest writer in the block or let's just say in the Digimon fandom. I really love to read fanfictions so I decided to write one myself. I'm also a fan of Digimon. In fact I have a collection of Digimon collectibles especially Mimi's. Oooh! I really love her. She's just like me, hehe! I thank you for giving some of your precious time in reading my fic. Thank you very much. ^_^  
_


End file.
